1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nestable containers, and more particularly to a large container having one or more smaller containers removably nested therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of nestable and stackable containers is not new, such concepts being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 59,333; 146,783; 251,566; 353,600; 2,780,225; 3,225,951; 3,391,824; 3,994,408 and 4,139,114. Such prior art containers do not, however, provide an arrangement wherein the smaller containers when nested in the larger one provides an outline of the larger container wherein the outer walls of the larger and smaller containers are flush rendering the overall appearance as being unitary. Further, such prior art arrangements do not provide for cavities within opposite wall portions of the larger container for receiving the smaller containers, respectively, which serve as indentations by means of which the larger container may be manually grasped when the smaller containers are removed therefrom.